


The Specter

by stacy_l



Series: Mada's Cursed [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Spirits, Vignette, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman who stands there gazing at me…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Specter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installment of the “Mada’s Cursed” series and serves as a response to Prompt 085: She from the stargatefic100 LiveJournal challenge community.
> 
> The story was originally posted in July 2006.

**Daniel’s POV**

I heard her again today. I thought I saw her gazing in, staring at me with cold eyes, eyes filled with a murderous intent and I wondered why she hates me so. She stands there gazing at me. She doesn't move. She doesn't speak. All she does is stare at me. I wonder what she's thinking as she gazes upon me...

Can she see my anguish and my pain? Does she see the chains that bind me, the blood that surrounds me and encompasses me? Does she see how much I suffer? Does she even care, or doesn't she see me at all? Is she real or a vivid fantasy? Did I dream her up? Why does she stand so silently, glaring at me, smiling sinisterly as I scream?

I yank against the chains that bind me, screaming as the wicked punish me. I don't know why they choose to beat me, and wonder how much more I can take. I shudder as a cold hand touches me, screaming and yanking away. The touch remains and strokes tenderly, so tenderly across my body, like a lover's caress. I violently tremble as it feels like I'm being comforted because I know it's all a game to them. Offer a taste, a small sampling of gentleness before diving in for the kill...

I scream as that hand grabs a clump of my matted hair, yanking my head violently upwards as a cold cruel voice whispers, offering me water and knowing how desperately I need it, long for it, desire and crave it.

I try to resist, cursing as a plea tumbles forth from my lips. The cold voice laughs before snarling and telling me to grovel for it. Without thought I scramble to my knees screaming as the chains tighten upon me, gasping as cold liquid is tossed in my face and I'm told that I'm wretched, that I am cursed and I deserve no mercy. I scream in frustration, and she laughs with glee...

The woman who stands there gazing at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment: "Endless Waltz"


End file.
